The invention relates to a catering apparatus for delivery of heated food product and to a method for delivering heated food product.
Caterers are often asked to prepare large quantities of food. As a result, it is often necessary to prepare the food at one location and then deliver it to another location. In the case of heated food, it is desirable for the heated food to remain hot when eaten. A particular type of food that is often catered to large gatherings includes pizza.
Exemplary pizza delivery containers are described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,962 to Hyatt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,129 to Hyatt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,202 to Baldwin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,435 to Bostic. The assignee of these four patents is Vesture Corporation, the assignee of the above-identified patent application.
A catering apparatus for delivering heated food product is provided according to the invention. The catering apparatus includes a catering delivery rack, a cover covering at least a portion of the catering delivery rack, and at least one thermal transfer unit provided extending along at least one side of the catering delivery rack. The catering delivery rack includes a frame having a front side, a rear side, a right side, a left side, a top end, and a bottom end. The catering delivery rack includes a plurality of shelves provided between the top end and the bottom end of the catering delivery rack, and a plurality of wheels provided for movement of the catering delivery rack. The cover covers at least a portion of the front side, the backside, the left side, and the right side of the catering delivery rack. The thermal transfer unit includes an electrical resistance heating grid, a container for containing the electrical resistance heating grid, and a power cord for providing electrical connectivity between the electrical resistance heating grid and a power source.
A method for delivering heated food product is provided according to the invention. The method includes a step of providing food within a catering apparatus, and generating heat within the catering apparatus. The food product preferably includes pizza.